


Doors

by mcrvel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I love them tho, but id rather put it here, could say this all in the note, december cant come soon enough, i just wanted to post cuz im freaking out over the title being announced, im so excited, inspired by Pinterest again, never been more confused tbh, oneshot thats really short, peter parker is an idiot in this, the 3 title release thing confused me, tom zendaya and jacob r little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrvel/pseuds/mcrvel
Summary: You'd think someone who can swing from buildings could open a door. You'd be wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Kudos: 16





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY UM SO THE TITLE IS SPIDERMAN NO WAY HOME!! AND IM SO EXCITED! AND WE GOT TOM, DAYA, AND JACOB CONTENT AH! AND THEY LEGIT CONFUSED THE HELL OUT OF ME YESTERDAY BUT ITS ALL GOOD. I HAD TO POST CUZ IM SO EXCITED LMAO!

Doors. Peter Parker hated doors. Why does Peter Parker hate doors you ask? It's solely because Peter Parker is an idiot. 

Of course, this doesn't really narrow much down, so, for your sake, I'll go into more detail. 

Peter had been out with Ned and MJ. Peter wanted to show them this cool store that had just opened that he'd noticed while out patrolling. Somehow, Peter hadn't sensed (so much for the Peter Tingle) that there was a door to the store. As absurd as this sounds, it's Peter Parker, what did you expect?

He walked straight into the door. Which MJ, of course, caught on camera. Embarrassed, he went to open the door. Here's another thing about Peter Parker; he's oblivious as hell. This door, was labeled, in bright green writing "PULL". 

Yet, Peter Parker, being the loveable idiot he is, pushes. 

"Maybe the store isn't open." Peter thought to himself, while continuing to push.

If Peter were any normal person, he'd have tried to pull by now, seeing as pushing wasn't working. But we all know Peter Parker is anything but normal.

Ned watches Peter desperately push on the door. He's trying so hard, and Ned doesn't have the heart to tell him that, not only does the door say "pull", but everyone inside the store is watching with amusement.

MJ, still filming, shouts "Maybe you should push harder."

He gets tired of pushing, and turns around, when MJ swings open the door with a single pull. "I opened it loser. So much for super strength." she teases.

Later, MJ shows the video to May. He's never seen May laugh so hard.

This is why Peter hates doors.


End file.
